Gordon
Gordon is a supporting character in the YouTube Poops. He either serves as an antagonist, anti-hero or even a hero. Personality Gordon is very pompous and rude and thinks of himself as superior to anyone else. He is undoubtedly very strong and fast which goes to his head very easily. He takes pride in pulling the express and hates it when he's given any other job. He often acts antagonistic to the others and puts himself first. Unlike The Fat Controller and Jackninja5, however, he is not a character of evil but really just a jerk. Gordon has a clique with Henry and James but he doesn't always get along with them and he is seen as their leader as he often does the talking when going on strike or picking on others. Gordon has a large conflict with the Fat Controller and often stands up to his tyranny. This often ends up in his suffering and he reluctantly does as he is told because he secretly fears him. The Fat Controller loves to make fun of him and often belittles him for his accidents whether they are his fault or not. While Gordon is obedient with The Fat Controller, he is not as obedient with Jackninja5 and successfully foils his plans when he was controller. Gordon does have a small nice side as he does manage to fulfil his part of the alliance he has with Thomas. He also stated that he is friends with the Troublesome Trucks. Appearances *Thomas vs. Gordon - Main antagonist *Everyone Hates Edward - Main antagonist *Henry vs. The Fat Controller - Minor antagonist *Edward, Gordon and Henry Hate Each Other - Tritagonist *Thomas Tries to Pull a Train but Fucks Up Completely - Minor antagonist *Edward Calls Trevor Profane Words - Minor character *Cranky Buggers - Supporting antagonist *The Lorries Take Over the World - Minor character *Gordon Hates The Fat Controller - Protagonist *Sir Topham Hatt Hates his Wife's Birthday - Minor character *Duck the Silly Sausage - Main antagonist *The Big Shitty City - Minor character *James and the Tree Curse - Minor character *OOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! - Protagonist *Gremlins Take Over Sodor - Supporting character *Choad Goes Forwards - Supporting antagonist *Henry the Spastic - Minor antagonist *Gordon is a Lardarse - Protagonist *A Heterophobe - Supporting character *Toby Gets Taken Up Behind - Minor character *Douglas Kills a Brakevan on Purpose - Minor character *Pussy! - Minor character *Thomas Jerks Off at a Mine - Deuteragonist *Squeak Squeak - Supporting antagonist *Henry Vs the Boys - Secondary antagonist *The Jackninja5 Crapload - Minor character *Thomas and the Conspiracy Theories - Deuteragonist *The Fat Controller Converts to Atheism - Tritagonist *Duck Messes with Pol Pot - Minor character *The Rape of Oliver - Minor character *The Elephant Ran Away from the Cruelty of the Circus - Supporting character *The Fat Controller Climbs Up a Mountain to Tell Sir Handel He Will Talk to Him Later - Minor character *Donald Trump Visions a Sodor with No Mexicans - Supporting character *Pot Paints and Monarchs - Deuteragonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 2: Electric Boogaloo - Main antagonist *The Fat Controller's Revenge - Secondary antagonist *Thomas is Racist to Non Blues and Has Cocaine Accidents with Percy - Minor character *Express Trains Pull Cock - Protagonist *Baa Baa Black Ram - Minor character *Diesel and the Missing Title - Minor character *Jackninja5's Christmas YouTube Poop - Minor character *The Ninja5 Controller - Protagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 3: He Doesn't Crash into the Sea in This One - Minor antagonist Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters